


should have just believed me, tommy

by rannythesimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam is only mentioned, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dream is just- an asshole, dream knocks tommys tooth out lmao, dream sucks dick, tommy is remembering how he died, wrote this on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannythesimp/pseuds/rannythesimp
Summary: SPOILERS FROM TOMMYS LIVESTREAM TODAY
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	should have just believed me, tommy

||"what do you remember?"||

||"i-i remember you punching me.."||

||He could feel every hit thrown at him, making him bleed more and more. He begged for Dream to stop. He tried to tell him sorry but blood filled his mouth as the masked man knocked one of his teeth out.||

||"i tried to t-tell you to stop.."||

||His cries fell on deaf ears, the older just wouldnt stop to hear him out. He swallowed down his blood accidentally the nasty taste of iron still in his mouth. He weakly tried to reach for dream, his arms shaking violently before he heard a growl from above.||

||"I thought you would finally stop..I thought you..wouldnt.."||

||Hands roughly gripped his hair and he cried out, another apology falling from his lips. The masked man brought him closer to the wall, his nose being pressed up against it. Tommy felt like he couldnt breathe, his vision was worsening by the second and the words dream spoke were muffled but still heard. "why dont you go see schlatt then?"||

||"I thought you were done b-but..then you..you.."||

||His head was yanked back forcibly and a weak cry escaped his lips. He was sobbing, begging for dream to let him go but he wouldnt. "p-p-please! dream dont! im..im sorry!" before tommy could even catch his breath his head collided with the wall roughly, He screamed in pain and without a second thought dream did it again. tommy tried to breathe once dream dropped him, but blood went up his nose and his vision got even fuzzier.||

||"I saw shoes..I- i thought sam was here..b-but..||

||He weakly looked up, his neck protesting but he ignored it. He saw the mask, that smile that the older always wore. he wanted to scream at him, but before he even opened his mouth black engulfed his vision and he fell, limp against the cold obsidian.||

||"you..you murdered me. you killed me. you took away my life but.." he looked up at dream to see the same smile he saw right before his death. "But i revived you. I brought you back.. I told you the book was real." tommy trembled, his legs giving out beneath him.||

||"you should have just believed me, tommy."||


End file.
